Frost
by N. Owens
Summary: "Seu peito é quente demais para chamá-la de Frost." SasuHina / UA
1. Chapter 1

Olá. Cá estou eu. E dessa vez tenho alguns pontos a discutir com vocês.

É a primeira vez que eu tento fazer algum humor. Não é certeza que dará certo (Ou seja, não sei se vocês irão rir). Sintam-se livres para opinar e tudo mais.

Essa fanfic é baseada no mangá DENGEKI DAISY, e é por isso que tem um zelador gostosão aqui. Se já leu, não tem problema. A verdade é que essa fanfic só foi feita porque eu estava sentindo saudades de ver o Kurosaki ficando careca e. HAHAHA.

NARUTO acabou. É. Quem ai está chateado pelo fim? Eu estou. Em partes, em partes. O principal é: Aguardar The Last e esperar que eles acabem com esse vácuo de "Como as coisas ficaram assim?" (pois foi como me senti em relação a... alguns personagens.) E, escrever muito SASUHINA para compensar o fim trágico e.

Aproveitem. Espero que se divirtam.

* * *

><p><strong>FROST<strong>

O dia começou mal.

Muito mal.

Mal pra caramba.

Eu conseguia ver onde eu havia perdido um dos pares do meu tênis, na posição em que eu me encontrava. É. Há males que vem para o bem. Estiquei o braço e agarrei meu tênis preto com a delicadeza de um elefante meio zonzo. Poxa, eram 6 da manhã, ainda.

Eu sabia que tinha caído da cama por estar me mexendo demais durante o sono, mas não é minha culpa se eu tenho sonhos estranhos, e acabo me contorcendo toda. É meio que inevitável.

Senti a cabeça pesar e fui até a cabeceira da pequena cômoda ao lado da minha cama, e abri a primeira gaveta. Elas eram meio velhas, mas estava de bom tamanho. Tirei dali um remédio pra dor de cabeça e me dirigi a cozinha, pra apanhar um copo d'água. Bebi o remédio e me sentei na poltrona surrada que ficava ao lado da janela, isso que dá ficar no computador até tão tarde, pensei. O apartamento era simples, localizado em um bairro do subúrbio, e com móveis normalmente velhos e surrados, comprados de segunda mão, mas a vista compensava tudo. Eu tinha algumas casinhas simples, árvores e um belo lago para apreciar todos os dias. E era dali que eu procurava tirar ânimo para enfrentar o primeiro dia de aulas na nova faculdade, encarando uma cidade, e vida novas.

Eu estava completamente sozinha. E esperava permanecer assim. Meus materiais, que eram poucos, já estavam comprados, a única coisa que eu havia mantido era meu laptop, que era simplesmente indispensável, e eu não tinha mais o que fazer, a não ser chegar cedo para ir na diretoria assinar alguns papéis relativos a transferência. Não entendo como o pessoal "responsável" pela pedagogia poderia deixar isso pra tão encima da hora.

É sem nenhuma força de vontade que me visto. Uma calça preta, tênis surrados, camisa cinza simples, sem nenhum símbolo, ou enfeite. Assim como eu gosto. Simples e claro.

Não que eu não goste de glamour , ou coisas femininas. Só acho que eu fico muito bem assim, e me sinto muito bem assim. E eu não quero chamar atenção na escola, como antes. Só quero fazer alguns bons amigos e terminar meus estudos em paz.

O colégio é grande, e tem um ar de mistério que o rodeia. Provavelmente é por ser uma construção antiga. Sabe-se lá o que já aconteceu aqui, e o que se tem para descobrir por trás desses portões imensos e velhos. Vejo um homem que parece ser o zelador, e vou até ele.

- Hm... – Eu começo. – O-olá?

- E ai? – A voz é jovem, porém rouca, ele não deve ter mais de 25 anos. Está de costas e ainda não consegui ver seu rosto. Suas costas são largas e ele é alto.

- Pode me dizer onde é a secretaria?

- O que vai me dar pela informação? – Eu paraliso.

- O- o quê? – Maldita gagueira.

- Você vai me pagar pela informação, ou não? – Ele repete, lentamente. Para de varrer as folhas estraladas que estão no chão e se vira em minha direção. O boné ainda cobre seus olhos, mas posso ver que seus lábios são moderadamente finos e esboçam um sorrisinho debochado. Meu peito se enche de raiva, e eu penso rápido. O melhor a fazer é se virar e dar o fora daqui. Esse cara é maluco. – Você não tem dinheiro? – Ele me pega pelo braço e me puxa para mais perto. Minha mão livre toca seu peito, e mesmo pela roupa eu sinto o quão forte ele é. Sei que só tenho uma chance.

- V-você é um pervertido! – Eu falo, mas minha voz sai baixa e sufocada.

- Sou? – Ele me aperta mais forte. – Então não tem problema se eu disser pra você me pagar com o seu corpo. – Meu sangue ferve, e coloco minha única chance em ação, dando um belo chute entre as pernas desse cara pervertido e maluco. – AHH, sua maldita... – O cara me solta e eu saio correndo, na maior velocidade que consigo alcançar. Não fui feita pra correr. Não nessa vida. Dou uma olhada de relance pra trás e ele está caído, com as mãos nas partes doloridas. "Idiota! Achou que eu não sabia me virar, né?", pensei. E solto uma risada maquiavélica enquanto caminho com um ar vitorioso.

* * *

><p>Espero que não tenham achado tão pequeno. É meio curto porque eu não me preocupo muito com o que normalmente me preocupa. A ideia é atualização rápida.<p>

Muito obrigado por lerem.

Até mais.


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO não me pertence. Vocês sabem.**

* * *

><p><strong>Frost <strong>

**Por N. Owens **

Já na secretaria, eu termino de assinar os papéis relativos a transferência e entrego uma foto 3x4 de uma moça que se parece muito comigo, mas não sou eu.

Tenho aula na turma de Algoritmos e Programação de Computadores, na sala 12. Eu entro e vasculho o local em busca de um lugar pra me sentar. Uma cabeleira loura me chama a atenção, e eu vou até lá.

- Tem alguém sentado aqui? – Pergunto para o cara louro.

- Não tem, pode sentar, ttebayo! – É engraçado o jeito que ele termina a frase. Eu me sento e começo a abrir a mochila para pegar meu laptop. – Você é nova? Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto. – E estende a mão pra mim. Eu a pego e dou um sorriso fraco.

- Prazer – Eu quase gaguejo. Quase. – Sou Kurosawa Hinata. Sou transferida.

- E d'aonde você veio, Hinata-chan? – O sorriso de Naruto é incandescente.

- Do Texas. – Respondo sem olhar pra ele. Arrumando minhas coisas. Sei que vou ficar corada.

- Bem longe. – Sinto o olhar dele encima dos meus cabelos. – E o que você veio fazer aqui em Tóquio?

- Eu nasci aqui, mas fui para o Texas muito pequena. Resolvi voltar pra cá porque quero terminar meus estudos e ter uma vida aqui. – Respondi o mais seriamente que pude.

- Entendi! – Ele quase deu um pulo na cadeira. – Buscando independência, não é? Eu também sai da casa dos meus pais por estar cansado de ouvir os berros da minha mãe... – Naruto continua, mas eu bloqueio a voz dele mentalmente. Aquele que acabou de entrar na sala era Hatake Kakashi, O Programador. Um dos caras que eu estava com vontade de encontrar, ele podia me dar algumas respostas. O olho dele que não está coberto vagueia pela classe, que não é muito cheia, e para sobre mim. Eu entendo rapidamente que devo ir até ele.

Me aproximo, e consigo sentir o sorriso do Hatake por baixo da máscara escura que ele usa. Igualzinho as fotos da internet. Ele é tão excêntrico que seria impossível deixar de reconhecê-lo.

- Senhorita... – Ele fala.

- Kurosawa. – Respondo rapidamente.

- Senhorita Kurosawa. – Ele se corrige. – É um prazer vê-la aqui, na minha turma. Devo presumir que está aqui para ver a minha pessoa. – Ele pega minha mão e dá um leve toque de lábios nela, soando galante. – A última vez que a vi, era só uma garotinha. – Essa parte foi sussurrada somente para mim.

- Hatake-sensei. – Eu o cumprimento de volta, com uma leve reverência. – É muito bom ter a oportunidade de assistir as suas aulas, mas estou aqui pelo diploma. Foi muita bondade do senhor em me dar um voto positivo para adquirir a bolsa de estudos.

- Ora, não me chame de senhor! Temos quase a mesma idade – Ele pareceu mais solto, e menos nobre, por essa parte era mentira. – Espero que tudo corra bem. – Ele sorriu. – E eu sinto muito. – É, essa parte também foi sussurrada somente pra mim.

- Eu sei. – Sorri de volta, e retornei para o meu lugar.

A aula seguiu pacífica na maioria do tempo. Kakashi estava explicando como seria o trabalho do semestre, e Naruto chamava minha atenção muitas vezes para fazer perguntas sobre mim, ou para falar de si mesmo. Ele era extrovertido, e parecia ter um bom coração. Ao fim do dia eu ainda tive a oportunidade de conhecer Kiba e Shino. Ambos estavam no mesmo ano que eu e Naruto, mas eles haviam chegado atrasados naquele dia. A verdade é que eu suspeito que eles sejam um casal, mas sou cagona demais para perguntar se é isso mesmo. Kiba é de uma aparência jovial e alegre, porém menos espontâneo que Naruto. E Shino é exatamente o oposto, sendo um observador nato. Eles me chamaram para ir ao cinema com eles, na sexta a noite, e eu acabei aceitando.

Mais pessoas deveriam confirmar a presença, e pra mim seria uma boa oportunidade de conhecer gente nova e ter uma vida normal.

Ao fim das aulas, eu estava atravessando o pátio, e fui abordada por um cara magro, alto, de cabelos escuros, e pele pálida.

- Seu nome é Hinata? – Ele perguntou, sem sequer me cumprimentar, e sendo completamente indelicado.

- Sim. – Respondi. Meu instinto me dizia pra sair daquele lugar. A verdade é que esse cara me lembrava um pouco aquele zelador tarado e esquisito. Senti um frio na espinha. Queria ir pra casa comer bolo e tomar café.

- Qual o seu parentesco com Hyuuga Neji? – Ele olhava nos meus olhos, sem realmente estar olhando pra mim.

- O quê? – Eu dei um passo para trás. O que esse cara sabia sobre o Neji? Quem era ele? – Quem é você? – Acabei perguntando. Ele pareceu sentir o meu recuo e pegou no meu braço.

- Qual o seu parentesco com Hyuuga Neji? – Repetiu, e meu coração gelou. O que estava acontecendo? Quem, infernos, era esse filho da puta? Eu sentia o meu corpo gelado e completamente imóvel. – Responde.

- Eu... – Eu tentei dizer algo, mas a minha voz falhou. O que eu ia dizer? Eu tava era muito ferrada.

De repente, senti meu outro braço ser puxado, e o cara pálida me largou. Seu rosto que antes não expressava nada, agora transmitia algum sinônimo de inquietação. E, PQP, era o zelador tarado.

- Desculpe, Sai, essa aqui eu vi primeiro. – Ele me abraçou mais fortemente. – Ela vai ser a minha maid particular*. – Senti o meu rosto ferver de ódio, mas não me mexi. Eu preferia o zelador tarado ao tal "Sai" que veio me perguntar sobre Neji.

-Você é idiota, zelador? – Ouvi ele dizer. Tudo o que eu via era a cor cinzenta do uniforme do zelador. Eu podia sentir o cheiro de madeira que vinha dele. Eu não sabia que zeladores cheiravam tão bem. Hm? – Não deveria voltar para o seu trabalho de regar as plantas e me deixar conversar com a moça? – Eu tremi, e acho que o tarado sentiu. O aperto dele ficou um pouco mais forte. Ele estava me protegendo? Cara. O. Que. Estava. Acontecendo. Aqui?

- Acho que não. – E eu senti meus pés deixarem o chão. Ele havia me jogado nas costas e saiu andando comigo, como se eu fosse um saco de batatas qualquer. Ó, céus, eu não merecia isso. – Vamos, eu tenho que te descontar o chute que você me deu hoje de manhã. – O ódio que eu sentia se foi, e deu lugar a um medo incontrolável. PQP. E agora? Eu comecei a me mexer e fui me debatendo para tentar me soltar, mas aquele cara era forte demais pra mim. – E você vai me pagar com o corpo, sua pobretona. – Eu ia perder toda a minha pureza para esse cara maluco? NÃO. Eu nunca ia deixar isso acontecer.

- Nãããããão! – Eu choraminguei dramaticamente.

- Assim são as coisas. – Ele disse.

Talvez eu deixasse.

Porque, no fim, eu não consegui me soltar dele.

A verdade é que eu acabei pagando com o corpo mesmo.

Ao contrário do que pensei, ele queria uma escrava para fazer seu próprio trabalho. E lá estava eu – ainda pura – varrendo abaixo das árvores que ficavam perto da casinha de equipamentos que o faxineiro/zelador usava.

- Pelo menos eu não preciso pagar com o meu corpo de outras formas. – Eu disse, pra mim mesma. – MAS A VERDADE É QUE EU NÃO DEVERIA CONCORDAR COM ISSO! – Resmunguei alto.

- Então você quer que eu te leve de volta para os braços daquele vermezinho que é o Sai? – ele disse, enquanto acendia um cigarro.

- N- não. – Eu gaguejei, inferno.

- Então fique calada, idiota! Eu estou ocupado. – Ele estava sentado em uma daquelas cadeiras de praia, que eu acho ridículas, e colocou um laptop sobre o colo. Desde quando aquele preguiçoso tarado sabia mexer com computadores? Dei uma olhada por cima do ombro dele. O maldito faxineiro da Yakuza estava jogando Mahjong! EU VOU BATER NELE COM ESSA VASSOURA. É uma pena que eu tenha reflexos de criança em desenvolvimento perto dele. Ele pegou a vassoura no ar, e com aquela cara de poucos amigos, me encarou.

- Eu sou Uchiha Sasuke. Você pode me chamar de Uchiha-sama. Mestre. Senhor. Meu amado chefe. – Ele sorriu, e pareceu ser sincero. – Pode escolher.

QUE HOMEM CARA DE PAU.

- Agora vai ali e tira as ervas daninhas pra mim, Hinata. – E abanou a mão, como se o fizesse para um cachorrinho. Que ódio desse homem. Eu vou descobrir quem esse idiota é, quando eu chegar em casa. Alguém como eu, expert em computação pode ser passada pra trás assim?

Aliás, eu nunca disse meu nome.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Olá leitores! Me perdoem por demorar para atualizar, eu estou com problemas na internet, mas cá está a continuação. **

**Viram como o Sasuke é cara de pau, e aos mesmo tempo rabugento? xD **

**Muito obrigado por todos os comentários e a todos que leram, isso me deixa muito feliz. **

**Como sempre, sintam-se a vontade para comentar e falar sobre qualquer erro. **

**Espero que gostem.**


End file.
